You're not alone
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: This is a one shot story... if you want to see Ignia's features, search his pic as Human form... warning... Oc Juvia x Oc Ignia. Author hoping you like it...


**Third OV.**

The whole Fairy Tail was watching afar the battles of two dragon brothers, Natsu Dragneel vs Ignia, the Fire God Dragon.

The heat waves reaching the sky above, slashing the cumulonimbus clouds in pieces. Only lacrima could see that two bomb heaters smashing each other.

"Fire King Dragon's Slash!" Natsu's fire left arm slashed on his brother.

"Fire God Dragon's Roar!" Ignia, who was in his human form, he has defying gravity blond hair with hair ends are all in deep blood red coloured as he has a two hairs hanging infront of his own eyes, he has a black tattoo on his face and body like fire, a muscular physique, scarlet baggy pants, brown sandals and some tribal cloth on his ways. He has a cold attitude being one of the strongest and five god dragons in the continent. He want to try his full strength on someone strongest.

After his waiting for his brother's improvement, this is the day who will be the strongest dragon.

The fierce battle seems eternal of how long they are fighting. It's hours that they have been clashing their fists and attacks for a long time.

The intense heat and the shock waves could hear and felt on the Fairy Tail guild as they could do is to watch them on the lacrima screen because danger being near at the heated battle.

Lucy was very nervous for her best friend, Natsu and also most of the member. She flinched every time when he got a hit from his older brother, Ignia.

The last phase of two brothers were breathing heavily, tired, wounded and they will give their last ounce of their power in their last attack.

"Ignia, I will going to crushed you!" Natsu in his half dragon form with the END form. His both arms ignited by red hot flames.

"Bring it on, Natsu!" Ignia was on fire or should we say, he looked like a super Nova or small version of Sun.

"Fire King Dragon's Secret art: Fire Lotus Grenade!"

"Fire God Dragon's Rolling Super Nova!"

The two attacks shook the whole Fiore because of impacts and shock waves from the combined attacks. The whole Magnolia saw a large mushroom of explosion that reached the clouds in the sky and the red big ball of flames formed on the certain battle field.

"Natsu!" The whole guild went to the battle area to check on both battlers.

They reached the area, all of them jawdropped on the destruction, 700 wide deep crater and all surroundings were all ashes, which both Ignia and Natsu was on the middle and have a distance of 2 meters away from each other. The two fire dragons were unconscious because of tiredness and exhaustion.

"Oh my gosh! Natsu!" Happy went to Natsu first then the whole Team Natsu came over to took Natsu into Infirmary. However, all the Fairy Tail Guild members didn't know what will going to do on boisterous dragon god who fell unconscious.

"Juvia think we should take him too into Infirmary room with Natsu, he is still his family" Juvia commented nonchalantly and Makarov nodded on her suggestion. Laxus and Gajeel took the beaten Ignia to their Guild's clinic room.

Timeskip...? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾑﾑ? ﾟﾑﾑ?

Makarov ordered on one of the guild members to check up on Natsu and Ignia...

"Who might be... ah!" He pointed a certain unexpected to be their guard.

They all looked on Juvia who just still confused why the master pointing on her. Then, she just realized after a few seconds.

"Eeh! Why Juvia?!" She asked on the master.

"Because you're the opposite of them, you're a water mage, when they got on the brawl again, I considering you to used your magic to knocked them off or calmed them" Makarov told her.

"Juvia didn't know that was good idea, maybe Erza or Mirajane should be their guard" she said. She has point, Erza and Mirajane are both stronger than her.

"But you're a once S-Class wizard? I have a trust on you, on those two they might killed them" Makarov got a hit on both Erza and Mirajane.

"Master!"

"That was a joke!"

All of them chuckled but Makarov still smiling on nervous Juvia.

"Fine... Juvia will do it"

Afterwards, when the guild hall is closed, Juvia went up to the Infirmary and opened the door. She saw the two fire dragons sleeping and snoring loudly yet peacefully on their features. They were both wrapped on bandages as she smiled when she saw Happy sleeping on Natsu's salmon locks. She looked on the other side, a sleeping Ignia. She took a chair on the other table and went on between them. She saw a peaceful sleeping fire dragons and they surprisingly calmed when they are sleeping.

She feel that she could understand why the fire God Dragon was like this, like somehow she felt but she wasn't sure.

Yet, a soft cold breeze of the night swayed inside of the room as she shivered from the cold... it's getting the winter in after a few months.

Juvia starting to feel her eyelids getting heavy as she slowly put her head and arms on the edge of Ignia's bed and she yawned.

"Juvia might get a rest for a moment" she fell asleep on it.

However, a red blood eyes opened looked at her shivering features, he is confused on some smell of mint with a hint of ocean breeze and he felt that the water mage was beside him. When he felt that she fell asleep, he looked at her confusedly and amused.

'What the hell she is doing here?' he sighed and she is still shivering on the cold wind of night.

"Juvia is feeling cold..." she murmured in her sleeping. He rose an blond eyebrow and glared at the sleeping water mage. He analyzing her, she has a long blue wavy hair, white porcelain skin, voluptuous body that covered by thick clothes, long black eyelashes, pinkish kissable lips, long legs and thick thighs that was nicely to touch.

"Such a nice human woman, that stripper ice mage has missing something" he licked his lips. His dragon Instinct was kicking to take the water mage away and breed with her. He shook his head when that thought came to his mind.

"Dammit, I should not, I am a pure royal blood dragon and I can't breed with a human girl" he gritted his teeth and demanding to calm his animalistic hormones as he laid again on the bed and starting to sleep but a moan opened his eyes again.

"Juvia's cold..." she shivered again making Ignia glared again on Juvia. Her right hand moved to his left hand making him confused again.

"It's... warm..." Juvia sighed, feeling the warmness of his hand. He is a Fire God Dragon after all.

"I give you a permission to snuck in my bed, just this moment" he murmured annoyingly and he didn't know that he has a blush on his cheeks. He stood up from his bed silently and carefully scooped her in his arms despite of his wounds and bandages, without waking her up, he put her in his bed and he picked one pillow to have a distance between them. He laid down and put the cover on them.

He felt her relaxed under the covers and now he could sleep now without disturbances.

He radiated an enough heat under covers to help her warm caused her stirred around and facing his back.

"Nicely warm..." Juvia nuzzled on as she hugged the pillow between them. He absentmindedly turned around and saw blissful smile on her lips while sleeping. He poke her cheek and he chuckled softly.

"What a cute human girl, that Gray was really missing such a good like her" he decided to sleep without noticing the one of lifetime change.

**Timeskip...? ﾟﾒﾑ****? ﾟﾒﾗ****? ﾟﾒﾓ****? ﾟﾒﾓ****? ﾟﾔﾥ**

Juvia felt the warmness surrounding her and she really like it. She snuggled closer on warmness that radiating.

Her hands traveled up and she felt hard as rock and it's has curved and valleys. She is confused and she something noticed. She opened her eyes and saw a broad yet chiseled chest with a sun tattoo.

'A chessst!' she tried to stand up but an arms surrounded her and pulling her to the body.

She looked up and it was Ignia as she was slept on his bed.

'Did Juvia snuck into his bed!?' she blushed and tried to removed herself but she couldn't because his strength. She shook him and his eyes opened revealing the red blood colored eyes which it turned into a glaring red blood eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked.

"Juvia couldn't stand up" she blushed and pointed his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh" he instantly removed his arms around her and she sat up as he did too.

"Juvia is sorry, Ignia-san" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't, I'm the one who picked you up and put you in the bed because you're shivering cold" Ignia said.

"Oh... uhm... Thank you" She blushed and surprised as she didn't know that he had a caring side of his.

'She had a deep blue eyes' He thought when he saw her eyes. Juvia noticed that Ignia looking her face making her blushed even more.

"They loooooooooove each other..." a familiar voice rang in their ears as they saw the blue cat woke up and listening to their talks. Natsu just sat up groggily from his sleep.

"What the hell is happening-" he have been cut off when he saw Juvia and his boisterous dragon brother were on the same bed.

"Ignia? Juvia what are you doing in the same bed?" Natsu smirked caused Juvia blushed and panicked.

"We didn't do anything! Juvia is loyal to Gray-sama!" Juvia said immediately and she went out from the bed.

"Are you sure, Juvia?" Happy added.

"Of course, Juvia is-kya!" A strong arms pulled her and she felt a hot breathing on her back making her legs weaken and some butterflies in her stomach.

"How about stay here with me... Juvia" Ignia blow a hot breath on her back and sniffed her from the back.

"Eh... Juvia can't because she need to go bye!" Juvia removed his arms and went out from the Infirmary room.

Ignia could only smirked of her reaction. Natsu and Happy chuckled from the joke that they did.

'Adorable human girl' He thought while he looked at door.

Timeskip...Scene change.? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾌﾊ

Juvia went to her new apartment, she opened and locked the door. She was blushing and her heart beating fast on what happened.

'Those two!... But why Juvia feeling like this... she felt...aroused... and her heart beating fast that Gray-sama couldn't do when he is with Juvia' Juvia blushed on the thought when Ignia blown a hot breath on her back.

"She need to get off rid of this feelings from this morning" Juvia murmured.

"But... Juvia think... Ignia-kun is a nice person" She thoughtfully said.

Timeskip...⌛⏳⌛⏳? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾒﾧ

Juvia came to the guild after taking a shower and eating her breakfast. She saw Ignia fully recovered while Natsu still covered some bandages but recovered from exhaustion.

"So what are you going to do now, Ignia-dono?" Wendy asked.

"I will trained myself from far away here, so our next fight will be not end up tie" Ignia said as he crossed his arms under his chest.

"I will too, and we should have a nice battle next time" Natsu gave him a toothy grin.

'Ignia-kun will go away?' Juvia felt a pain twist but she shrugged it off. She went near to him and sat beside him. He noticed that she sat on his side and smelling her scent again.

"Juvia thanks for taking a watch on us" Ignia gave her a small smile caused her stomach felt a butterflies again.

"Your... welcome... Ignia-kun..." she stuttered.

"So I will go now" Ignia stood up as he thanks Makarov for letting him slept in the guild.

He exited the guild as Juvia felt the loneliness that he vibe, she didn't know why she felt that...

Without their knowing of the guild, there's a certain water mage went out from the guild.

**Scene change...? ﾟﾒﾙ****?**? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾒﾧ?

Juvia running through Magnolia as she following him while he is walking through the gate of Magnolia.

'Why Juvia stalking him?! Juvia didn't know what is going on her? Why Juvia felt sad when he is going leave?' Juvia thought.

She stalking him until he reached the far away forest. He disappeared from her sight and she panicked.

"Where did he go?" She whispered.

Then, a hands covered her mouth and put her arms up which her body was on the tree pushing her not to escaped.

"Why are you following me?" Ignia asked and removed his hand from her lips.

"Juvia is worried, and confused..." Juvia said truthfully.

"If you're worried, then be not. Because I don't need your pity" he leaned closer as his chest pressing her breasts caused her blushed and hearts beats fast.

"And why are you confused? Because last morning? It's nothing for me... now go away" Ignia chuckled devilishly and demanding her.

"But Juvia knows you're alone, And Juvia will be your friend... She is same as you, in the past... Juvia knows why are you like this..." Juvia glared back at him as he thought that this water mage has an iron will. She will not stopped on bragging him.

"If you don't want Juvia stalking you, just came to her apartment to make you a food... Promised, Juvia will not tell anyone that you always go to her apartment" Juvia said seriously but care is there in her tone.

"Alright... when I come, you should make a lot of food" he removed his hands from her and he turned around.

"I will go now" his body formed a big ball of fire as it flew up into the air. The fire disappeared as he back to his original form, the Dragon form.

Ignia went up high as he disappeared from her sight.

"Juvia will wait" Juvia smiled for having a new... friend.

**Timeskip.. winter season...❄**❄

Juvia was on her long sleeve and skirt for winter, she made a lot of food because Ignia will came tonight.

On the first night that he came into her apartment... it was a first night of winter season. His reason was its hard to find a food in winter season so he went with bold yet shy attitude. The water mage just giggled on his reason but she let him in.

Every night, she is making him a lot a food and she let him sleep in her apartment because it was cold outside when the night came in winter. He is sleeping on the couch while she was sleeping in her room, alone with some 'Gray-sama' stuffs.

He became closer to her as almost as her best friend.. He realized that she is a shy, kind, goofy sometimes, and most of all her magic is kindly hard to control because it can control the weather based on her emotions, like controlling the dragon slaying magic. She noticed that he had demeanor and cold attitude yet he can be kind on his own way like Laxus and Gajeel.

She always happy when Ignia like her cooking, he really like her cooking, all of it, like blue berry pies, supreme spicy hot fried chicken, takoyaki, spicy spaghetti, chili flavored ice cream which he really like it with the cold & sweet spicy mixed flavors, and so on... and Ignia starting to feel some happiness being with her without his knowledge in this past few days. Yet, sadly, every morning... he always left her.

Now, Juvia waiting him to came as she watch the snow falling down from the window. The knocks came on her door making her ears picked up and she ran to her door and opened saw wounded human form Ignia as some snow on his head and shoulders.

"Ignia-kun?! What happened?! You're full of wounds!" She pulled him in her own apartment as she still pulling him to the couch and pushed him to sit.

"Juvia, I-" he been silent when Juvia glaring at him as she brought out a large first aid kit.

"Stop being carelessness! Every training you're doing causes you wounded or harm yourself, always. You are making Juvia worried so much on you" Juvia said seriously which Ignia blushed in shame and he felt his dragonic heart beats fast and felt he liked it.

"I need to get stronger so I could beat up that adopted bro-Youch!" He cringed in pain when Juvia put some alcohol on his wound.

"Need to get stronger! Seriously?! Are you trying to kill yourself?! You're harming your self..." Juvia said with worry about him while putting some bandages for the last part. Ignia felt an extreme warmness in his heart. He knew that Juvia has a special place in his heart.

He tapped Juvia's hand to made her feel the warmness from his hand on her cold hands.

"I am sorry, next time, I will be careful in my training... besides I am really hungry" He gave her a toothy grin that resembles on Natsu's. Juvia sighed and she nodded.

The two went to dining room as they eating together with smiles on their faces.

Afterwards, Juvia washing dishes as Ignia came to the kitchen which he saw the water maiden cleaning and putting the plates to their racks. He looked at her up and down, long blue wavy hair, nice booty butt, small waist, long legs and thick thighs, wide hips while she wearing a long sleeve thick black shirt and long thick skirt.

"Hey Juvia, what are you doing?" He asked and he put his elbow on the table while he put his chin on his palm looking at Juvia's backside.

"Well, Juvia just putting the dishes in the racks" She hummed.

After she put all the clean dishes on the racks, she felt a two strong arms on her small waist wrapped around tight yet soft. Her heart starting to beat fast and some butterflies forming in her stomach.

"So... how about let's talk something" Ignia whispered on her right ear caused her shivered.

"Ignia-kun what are you doing?..." she stuttered.

He turned her around to face him, she is blushing and not looking at him. His hands snaked up on her back pulling her to him.

"Look at me, Juvia" he said and she slowly looked at him, his red blood eyes turned into slit reptilian red blood eyes which full of swirling emotions. Their chests pressed together, feeling her soft large mounds on his chiseled one.

"I know you had same feelings that I have feelings to you... The warmness and happiness being together like this" he said cause Juvia blushed on that.

"Don't deny it, I could scent your smell rose up and your heart beats fast when I am going to do this" he pulled her closer as no distance between them. Her mind starting felt light headed and he radiating a warm made her body going melt in his arms and her hands on his shoulder.

"Juvia won't deny it..." she whispered shyly.

"Good. I will not stopping myself and fuck those traditions and your crush" he groaned and he leaning to her face and she leaning closer too. Until, their lips connected making both of them moaned, on his champ lips on her soft sweet lips.

His dragonic senses purred in delight when her hands went to his blond locks and pulling him closer to her. Their lips move and synchronizing with passion on the arousing feeling that having now. Ignia groaned as he became more aggressive and hungrier on the kiss, he attacked her mouth with his warm tongue and tasting her mouth caused her moaned in anticipation. Her head became more light headed and only their firework kiss she could think.

"Ignia-sama... Mhm... Juvia wants more" she tried to say in their kiss. He groaned and he broke their kiss with a thick connection of their salivas, he kisses her jawline, licking her ear and went to her neck which he sucking her porcelain white skin caused her moaned louder. His hands pulled her up and put her above the table near at her.

"Ignia-sama... please Ignia-sama, stop torturing Juvia" she arched her back when Ignia bit her neck and ripped off her shirt making her gasped in surprised.

He pulled away from her delicious neck and leaving her a lot of bite marks on her porcelain skin. She wearing a black spotted white bra hugging her large breasts as she heaving deeply from his ministration.

"Ignia-sama... Juvia wants you to touch her more" she held his hands and put them on her soft enormous mounds while she laying on the wooden table.

He looked at her eyes, they were lust and... love with a hint of loneliness. He liked when she called him 'Ignia-sama'.

"No Gray, tonight" He said or ordered her.

"Okey" Juvia nodded and he unclamped her bra as the way it's bounce when he removed it, the hard pink nipples and white porcelain skin showed to him. It's a precious gem to him.

He immediately sucked it hard and vigor her boobs and his warm hands squeezing and massaging her breasts.

Juvia moaning silently and hugging him closer to her as she gasped when she felt his left hand was on her sacred part.

"I could feel the heat and wetness here" he smirked at her and his fingers moved and touching her.

"No! Juvia's is sensitive down! Hmm!" Juvia moaned and he sucking her tits at the same time his left hand touching her down making her aroused and wetter even more. He sneaked his left hand inside her skirt and went inside her panty, touching her lower lips and clitoris.

'She is so wet' He thought and he inserted his one finger in a certain hole making her body tensed up, she is very tight and he realized that she is a virgin.

"Ignia-sama" she gasped in pain when she felt his finger thrusting inside her.

He stopped sucking her breasts and looked at her. He leaned over to her ear.

"Juvia, relax... I just making you ready for the main event" he huskily said and she blushed on what he meant... breeding, mating or sex. He added the other two fingers and thrusting in and out fast making her moaning.

"Ignia-sama! Juvia feel something going to explode" she moaned.

"Let it out, my Droplet" he said and he kissed her passionately.

"Ignia-sama!" Her scream muffled moaned in their kiss and her juices flowed to his hand. They broke the kiss as Juvia gasping from her first climax.

"I see, you don't masturbate" Ignia removed his hand from her womanhood and he saw his hand covered by her juices. He licked his hands to clean it and leaving his one finger covered from her juices. Juvia blushed more when she saw him ate her womanly juices from his hand.

He leaned his hand on her lips which the coated finger.

"Lick it, my Droplet" he smirked pervertly and Juvia nodded as she started to sucked and licked his coated finger until it's cleaned up.

"Juvia is finished" Juvia gave him a grin.

"How about let's continue in your room" he said. Juvia paled on his suggestion.

"No! Some Gray stuffs were there..." she whispered on the last part. Ignia dumbfounded and he smirked. He hooked her in his arms in bridal style as she squeaked and they went to her bedroom. He saw a lot of Gray stuff and he put her in her bed which he hovering her.

"You're mine, Droplet... Mine... you are mine!" He commanded. He ripped her skirt into pieces with her underwear making her yelped in surprise.

He eyed her hairless pussy, it was pinkish. Juvia became shy on her nudity making her covered her sacred area and breasts.

"Don't look at Juvia like that" she pouted.

"Hey, you should be proud. You're the sexiest I know plus..." he cupped her right breast and gave a soft squeeze.

"Additional assets for having a big mound breasts" he blown a warm breath on her right nipple caused her blushed and smiled.

"But wait, watch what I will going to do to your stripper Ice mage stuffs" he sat up as Juvia did too. He rose his left arm and all her Gray stuff burned, all the dolls, scarfs, and so on...

"Ignia-sama, wait! Her room it will burn!" Juvia became worried for her apartment.

"Don't worry, you will see it" Ignia said as he sucked all the fire as it gone and leave the stuffs into ash. He gulped all the fire and he gave her a toothy grin while Juvia dumbfounded.

"You should tell Juvia" Juvia amused.

"So... let's gets start the mating and breeding" He held her arms and pushed her down on the bed. His body formed some red scales on some part of his face and whole body. He used his magic to disappeared his clothes downward as Juvia felt his long and hard penis which coated also with red scales on her entrance. He went inside her slowly making Juvia cringing in pain.

"Auh... hmnk...auh... Aaaah!" Juvia hugged him tightly and she screamed in pain when he broke her virgin barrier. Ignia gritting his teeth for not unexpectedly ravaging her in animalistic way.

"Juvia, calm down" Ignia said as he saw her tears fell from the pain. He licked her tears and kissed her passionately.

This time... Juvia's feeling for Gray is now for Ignia, the Fire God Dragon.

They broke the kissed when Ignia felt her relax and her walls starting to get tighter.

"Ignia-sama can move now" Juvia gave him a peck on his tattooed cheek. He removed his sun necklace so it wouldn't harmed her porcelain skin.

"Be ready, my Droplet. Because I am going to show the heavens many times tonight" He smirked and he started thrusting inside her deep, hard and fast while sucking her breasts.

Juvia felt only pleasure and every time he thrusting inside her, she moaning his name like a melody in his sensitive ears making him go vigor. He will make her forget her love on that Ice mage and reminding her many times that she is his, for fire God Dragon, Ignia.

Her hands and fingernails scratching his back leaving some red marks on his skin in every pump he doing on her.

"Ignia-sama-ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Please make Juvia yours!" Juvia screamed as their bed banging how rough they are.

"That Gray of yours has no rights on you anymore! Now, scream that you're mine!" Ignia gave her a powerful thrust and get a fistful of her hair pulling her to him.

"Yes! Juvia is for Ignia-sama forever! Only for Ignia-sama!" Juvia moaned.

"Good Droplet" he smirked.

Juvia kissed him made surprised on him but he kissed her back as their arms wrapping around on each other, their kiss was aggressive like his dragonic side, this side is purring to have a perfect mate..

They were both in nearing their own climaxes as he sucked her neck.

"Juvia you need to bit me on the neck or between of my neck and shoulder" Ignia tried to say from his pleasure grunts.

"Okey" Juvia moaned.

"I will bite you on between of your neck and shoulder when we reached the climax" Ignia whispered hotly on her as his lips on her neck. She moaned and nodded.

After a few thrusts, they bit their necks synchronized as his hot sperms flooded her waiting womb at the same time squeezed him and squirted her juices on his manhood. They removed their teeth on their skin as it bleed a little which Ignia licked and lapping his mating mark on her.

"Juvia loves you" she moaned feeling his sperms filled her womb completely.

He blushed furiously on what he heard from her. He looked at her as his stomach feels the butterflies again.

He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. He still not removing his connection on her.

"Did I answered your confession" he smirked after the kiss broke and Juvia cried in happiness. Atlas, someone can love her back.

"Juvia is so happy" Juvia hugged him tightly and he purred on her touch.

"But we are not still finish, I want to make sure that my future heir will be inside of your womb, my Droplet" He whispered huskily.

"Juvia is ready" she giggled. He liked those giggles on her.. God... he love it.

"This night gonna be intense" he hooked her up and they went to bathroom.

Their whole night was filled only animalistic sex, in the bathroom, on walls and they didn't stop until the exhaustion caught them. The echoes of moans and grunts only could hear in the apartment, luckily, her apartment was faraway from the crowded place.

Her hands and arms wrapping around his broad and wide shoulder and gripping his golden locks while she was above him, she fell on him because of brutal pumping out and in her. Her womb is going to bloated of too much holy sperms inside and fertilizing her egg.

Ignia was holding Juvia tightly, his hands squeezing her plump yet red ass because slapping her butt. He thrusting up caused the water mage hip bouncing in every thrust at the same time screaming his name.

Juvia kissed him as he kissed her back and one last thrust, he sprayed his sperms into her womb and squirted her juices on his manhood.

They broke the kiss as they breathing heavily because of 14 hours of sex without stopping or resting, Juvia felt her body only feels pleasures that Ignia gave to her.

"Juvia... I love you" finally he said it to her.

"Juvia loves you too" she hugged him. He kissed her blue crown and he pulled out himself from her and put her to his side. He touching her soft locks which lulling her into a slumber on their bed.

"You are mine forever, no one will take you away from me. Your stripper ice mage or anyone try to steal you from me... I will show them of why I became a God Dragon, the real wrath of Fire God Dragon"... he hugged her and nuzzled on her head.

**Timeskip...? ﾟﾒﾒ****? ﾟﾒﾞ****? ﾟﾒﾞ****? ﾟﾒﾕ**?

When the morning came, Juvia looking at her nudity and the flame-sun dragonic tattoo symbol on her hip and simply combined on her Fairy Tail stamp tattoo. She looked on her neck with fire cross and crown which on back dragon symbol.

"What is this, Ignia-sama?" She asked looking at herself on body length mirror.

While, Ignia looking at his new mate, drooling at her beautiful back side and her heart shape hip.

"Ignia-sama?" She called making him snapped out from his daydreaming.

"Uhm... the hips on yours is a my God Dragon mating mark which means we're connected forever and on your neck it's our wedding mark. Only you had of it... it's kinda wedding ring" he blushed... Juvia looked at him with amazed smile and she tackled him into the bed.

"So that means we're married?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes" he nodded. Juvia squealed in delight as she hugged him tighter.

"Juvia is excited to tell the guild that Juvia and Ignia-sama are married" Juvia gave him a smile.

"I am too. I want to see my adopted flame idiot brother that I got step a head because I am married" He smirked and chuckled.

Juvia sniffed him and herself and she looked at him.

"Juvia and Ignia is stinky and little bit smelly... we need to take a bath" Juvia told him making him an amused reaction.

"Let's just sleep together, I am still tired from the last night and my wounds still not healed because what we did last night and however... you still smell nice, my Droplet" he pulled her to him as they laid together in the bed.

"Ignia-sama is such a sweet little dragon" Juvia smiled.

"Come here, my Droplet... after sleeping we are going to take bath when we woke up" he nuzzled on her neck.

"Fine we're tired and Juvia like cuddling" she giggled.

Afterwards, Juvia and Ignia woke up in the afternoon as they took a different 'bath time' after that, they went outside holding hands, Juvia wearing black coat with buttoned up and a red cloth on her waist which her new mark was showed because of her skirt cuts and Ignia wearing a simple long black shirt with his tribal baggy pants as on his neck was hand made scarf by Juvia.

However, some people looking disgusted on Juvia because they knew that Juvia has feelings on the certain ice mage but now, she is holding hands with other man.

"Look at her, it's that Juvia Lockser?"

"Yeah, I heard that she's dating Gray Fullbuster? Right?"

"That's the rumors but I think she wasn't"

"No, I saw both of them together in the Crocus last year"

"Oh really, poor Gray, he didn't know his girlfriend is such a slut"

Juvia going bridged of crying for the saying of the peoples surrounding them while they walking. She didn't like to be called a slut.

"How dare you to call my wife a slut! She didn't have any relationship on that stripper Ice mage! She is mine! No one ever try to call Juvia a slut! Or else..." Ignia hand formed a large fire ball and threw on near river as it explodes.

"I will burn you into crisps!" He declared to all the people made them scared of him and never talk something about on her. He pulled her as they went away from the crowded people as they reached the Fairy Tail's guild hall. He felt her hand tighten her hold on him. He looked at her and she choking of near on crying.

"Droplet, is there any problem?" He asked her and being worried why his new mate was on a bridge of crying.

"No... nothing but she is happy that Ignia-sama stood up for Juvia's sake" she looked at him with sweet smile while her tears fell down. He blushed furthermore of what she said to him...

"That's nothing to me... and they should know that no one should insult the Dragon's mate especially infront of us... We are very possessive when it comes on our mates. We can kill if someone try to hurt or insult or something worse on our mates. Especially for dragons like me and first generation dragonslayers like my adopted idiot brother" he said seriously.

"Juvia understand that... but thank you, Ignia-sama" Juvia gave him a bright smile. He was relieved when he saw that smile again... it calms him.

"I'm fine if you're alright, Droplet" he wiped some stained tears on her cheeks and touched her soft cheek by his warm thumb. She nuzzled on his warm hand.

"Juvia always love this when you touched her like this" Juvia looked at him with love in her eyes.

He couldn't help but to kiss her and holding her small waist to pulled her into him. She kissed him back as the gentle and lovely kiss as they broke after few seconds.

"Let's go inside Ignia-sama" Juvia held his right warm hand. He nodded and held back her left small hand as they opened the door which revealing the rowdy guild making Ignia facepalmed how rowdy the guild was.

"Well that's expected to have some dragonslayers inside" Ignia groaned.

Natsu's nose caught some familiar scent like Igneel's. He pushed Gray's face and Gajeel's left arm.

He looked at the door and saw his older brother dragon, Ignia, who in his human form and holding hands with... Juvia?.

"Ignia! What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted to them making Ignia dumbfounded as Juvia was.

The people all there were stopped on what they doing as they looked at Ignia and Juvia walking together went inside the guild hall while holding hands?!

"Why are you both holding hands with that dragon, Juvia?" Cana first broke the silence.

"Well... Juvia is mated on Ignia-sama now. Juvia is Ignia-sama's wife" Juvia blushed furiously when she said that.

Their faces went silent as much on Gray and the Team Natsu. Mirajane holding a glass was fell on the ground and broke. Their minds still rebooting on what they heard. Afterwards...

"You are mated on that dragon!?" Erza, Levy and Lucy asked unison.

"How that happened, Rain woman? Both of you shoul tell us" Gajeel looked at his sister-like.

"Juvia, tell the story how both of you... uhm mated" Master Makarov curiously of how this fired god dragon croaked with the water mage who deeply in love on the certain ice mage.

The couple went to the bar corner as they sat on the circular chairs. Ignia who told of what happened and how they fell in love each other.

"So I decided to mated with her forever. Our wedding mark was on between of our neck and shoulder." He pulled down the stretchable neck line of his shirt and showing the dragon wedding mark that he didn't have in past few months ago.

"Then, Juvia should show us if she is too" Gray asked as Juvia nodded and she showed her neck that have same mark like Ignia has.

But Levy noticed the other mark on Juvia's cut skirt that has mixed on her Fairy Tail Mark.

"So what is this mark on your thigh Juvia" Levy pointed out as Ignia smirked.

"It's my mating mark... You know what means mating" he smirked & pulled blushing Juvia to him.

"Droplet and Me will make my future heir" He smirked. All of them blushing of what he said while Mirajane is going to faint because she is going to be auntie on future nieces or nephews on Juvia and Ignia.

"So that means... you're married?!" Natsu shouted on Ignia and he groaned on his brother's idiocy.

"Yes... Did Igneel told you? My mother, Mercia, The Queen Water Dragon, she told me it depends of the male if he wanted to be married or not, only breeding. I decided to married with her and I got my Father's power, the Fire Dragon, features and abilities yet I nurture it more" Ignia told them. The guild congratulated them as Gray went out nowhere and he knew Ignia got Juvia now, not him.

"And also... I... want to join the guild so I will be together with my Droplet." He said.

"Of course, Ignia-dono, you are freely joined the guild" Makarov gave him a toothy grin as Mirajane brought the guild stamp. She pressed on his right upper arm and bloody red colour with black linings.

"Wait, Droplet, I will going to bring the palace, wait for me here" he kissed her head. She nodded curiosity what he is going to do.

"Okey. Juvia will wait you here" Juvia smiled only.

He kissed her again and she kissed him back infront of all the people making her guildmates blushing furiously while the dragonslayers smirking that Juvia is now dragon's mate.

He broke the kissed and gave her another peck on her lips and he exited the guild as he flew up into the air by his wings without transforming back to his dragon form.

Then, all the girls especially Erza and Cana surrounded her... asking how she moved on with that dragon man.

"It was... developed into love after the friendship... Juvia feeling so happy, free and loved when she is with Ignia-sama... he is kind in his own way like Gajeel-kun and Laxus-san. Juvia didn't know how but it just like that... He want to have a family like humans had" Juvia blushed and touched her stomach.

"So that means... you have a mating mark... one of these days... you are going to be pregnant with his dragon child" Lucy blushed on her own question.

"Yes, Juvia will expected it... she and him decided to have a lot of dragon-human children" Juvia smiled.

"How many?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia wants 6 or 7 and she didn't know yet how many he wants" Juvia said thoughtfully caused all the girls blushed.

"Well... I think you're happy enough" Erza smiled.

After, when the afternoon came, they heard a loud sounds from some wings as they went outside, they saw a red scaled dragon flying and pushing a floating large island?! What?!

"What is that thing?!" Makarov jawdropped yet most the people there.

"That's Ignia, his true form, his dragon form" Natsu grinned and Lucy is confused.

"Is that a floating island which he's pushing?" Lucy asked and Happy answered.

"Is too obvious? Yep, Ignia-kun is pushing the Island" Happy said.

Ignia stopped pushing his own Island when the Island was back of Magnolia. He brought the Island from Gilante to Fiore, just live with his new mate.

"Now, our home is here" Ignia flew down while his body covered with golden red hot flames and he transformed into his human form. He landed exactly when he transformed back.

"Droplet, I am back" he spread wide his arms and Juvia ran to him which she immediately hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Ignia-sama... what you brought here?" Juvia asked.

"Our Palace, our new home above." He pointed out.

"Eeeh!? In the floating island?!" Juvia was surprised.

"Yes, I don't want my mate and future children will living under a small house, I wanted our family be comfortable... I am planning to have a big family" Ignia smiled caused Juvia blushed yet she smiled back then.

"Aww... You're surprise Juvia on that" Juvia gave him a peck on his lips.

"So... let's go home" he hooked her in his arms like a princess caused her yelp.

"See you tomorrow" Ignia showed his wings and he flew up with Juvia.

Afterwards, they landed on the floating island. Juvia gasped in awe of what she saw... it was Gold Huge Palace or Castle, literally gold. It has a beautiful forest near and large garden of fruits and vegetables as some small gardens of flowers.

"What do you think?" Ignia grinned at her.

"This is too much for Juvia... our house is a gold Palace and gold literally... do you think it's dangerous to have a lot of this?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia, my Droplet, this castle is made by my hands or dragonic hands... we been called holy dragons. God dragons. We need make sure to our home will make protect us from any danger... this gold materials are not ordinary gold... it has my Mother's blood to make the home safe as sacred place. I and my mother made this... until my mother died because of protecting me from Acnologia... Let's just get inside and I am hungry" He gave her a peck on her neck.

"Ignia-sama... Okey" she wanted to know what happened but she might asked him to tell her if she got the right time. She could see loneliness in his eyes when he said about his mother.

On the night came, they laying on their new bed as Ignia hugging Juvia on her waist and pulling closer to him.

"Ignia-sama... Juvia wants to ask what happened to your Okaa-san?" Juvia turned around as she faced him while he was looking at her confusedly.

"Please..." Juvia asked again. He sighed and told her about his mother, Mercia, how she protected him and dying in process. He didn't know why on that time, all the male dragons leaving the female dragons with their child... do they want only to breed?

Juvia hugged his shaking body which he remembered how his mother died infront of his eyes and he couldn't do anything because he just a 1 year old dragon. Now, she understood why... he is strong like this... he didn't want to make that mistake again, he didn't want to show his weakness infront of anybody, and yet he helped his adopted brother, Natsu, without any mercy that he showed to him... he made himself bad impressions to be strong.

"You don't have to be strong appearance on Juvia... Juvia is your mate after all... so please... Trust Juvia... You're not alone anymore... because Juvia is here forever beside you, Ignia-sama" Juvia nuzzled on his naked chest and hugged him tighter so that he could feel that it was okey to soft hearted.

Ignia's red blood reptilian eyes poured out the tears that he been keeping inside his chest from 400 years ago since his mother died. He cried silently and nuzzling on her breasts so she couldn't see that he was crying even though Juvia knows it. Juvia touching his blond locks softly to calmed him.

"Juvia... Thank you..." he said muffled and she giggled.

"See it felt right and lighter, if you told someone about your pain or problems" Juvia smiled.

"I will give you on reward, My Droplet" he turned themselves as he was above her and he squeezed her big tits making her squeaked in surprised.

"Ara.. ara... Ignia-sama became a perverted dragon" she touched his blond locks.

"Well, it just happens and I am happy to have same perverted mate like me" he kissed her as she kissed with passion.

"Juvia... I want to have a 20 little dragon-human children" he broke the kissed as Juvia heard how many, her face flushed in many shades.

"20! Do you think Juvia can handle that?" Juvia asked and Ignia smirked.

"Juvia, I am a God Dragon, having this kind of title, you can't die unless you have been killed like Acnologia, as same as their future mates, and plus you're have no aging process, like me looked liked 25 year old human in my human form as my dragon form only look like a 40 years old dragon" he confessed.

Juvia's mind rebooting and processing what she heard until her eyes shine in happiness and delight which hugged him in process.

"Juvia is delighted! Ignia-sama and Juvia will have a lot of children! Many many many babies!" She squealed.

"So you want to have a lot?" He faced her with a perverted smirk.

"Yes! Juvia want it!" She said.

"Brace yourself, my Droplet. I will make sure tonight that you will be pregnant" he grinned.

The couple made love a lot and the Fire God Dragon made sure that Juvia's womb fulfilled by his holy sperms.

Most of all the Dragonslayers especially all the males, groaning frustratedly because they want to sleep. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus looked above their rooms ceiling and glared for that Fire God Dragon doing on Juvia. Those two are louder than yesterday and now the heat waves coming from Ignia, giving the earth ground shook.

"Those two are really noisy" the three dragonslayers groaned.

**After a few years...? ﾟﾒﾏ****? ﾟﾑﾪ****? ﾟﾑﾶ**

Juvia was pinned on their tiled wall of their bathroom, screaming his wonderful name. Ignia's muscular body pinning her and pounding her into oblivion as his shaft went in and out from behind her. Her breasts pressed on the wall and his scaled hands pulling closer to him.

"Juvia is near at her limit" Juvia moaned lowly without waking their kids.

"Damn! This gonna blow!" He turned her head and kissed her as their liquefied love clashed together while moaning in their mouths. His scales retreated back and wrapping his arms on her tired body.

He pulled out himself as his sperms leaking from her pussy. Juvia felt herself the warm water of bathtub touched her body.

"Juvia, it's been shorter now than we have our first born dragon-human child" Ignia groaned frustratingly and he want to have 12 hours of mating but they have only 4 hours. He is frustrated to have his wife all of her to him just one whole day.

"Juvia is sorry... but Igneel, Merrill, Sunny, Mercia, and especially Ignis has sharp hearing like yours, Ignia-sama" Juvia said worryingly for her husband's frustration.

"Yeah, I don't want them to asked me again why I am doing this to you.. having sex. Droplet, what should we do to our children" He sighed and remembered of his children when they caught them in their bedroom having a love making.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing?!" Igneel asked while blushing that he saw his father moving fast and around above his mother while she looked hurt or something.. the parents were frozen but luckily the sheets covering them.

"Mommy are you hurt?" Merrill asked again.

"Dad! What are you doing on Mommy?!" Shocked and afraid Sunny.

"Dad is scarry..." the twin Mercia and Ignis hid behind on Igneel. The kids busted in to their parents room without any permission or knocking to surprised them that they will going to sleep with their parents, however Their parents is in the world of pleasure so that they didn't noticed them to entered.

Juvia paled and going to faint when she saw her children shocked on what they are doing.

"Shit..." Ignia gritted his sharp teeth as he wanted to release his 5th time climaxed into his wife's womb. But his children was there looking at him scared. He only could do is one spell.

"Memory make: Erase!" He said as his children fell asleep on the floor, hard.

Juvia and Ignia blushed furiously and sighed in defeat at least they forgot on what they saw. Juvia looked at him and tapped his tattooed chest.

"How about let's have vacation? The team Natsu will love to take care of them while we have an another honeymoon" Juvia said and Ignia brightened up as he hugged his wife excitedly like a kid.

"Droplet, you're so smart" he nuzzled on her neck and purred.

**Timeskip...? ﾟﾒﾑ****? ﾟﾒﾑ****? ﾟﾒﾑ**

Juvia and Ignia introducing their children on their babysitters with their own children.

"This Igneel, Merrill, Sunny, and then twin: Mercia and Ignis" Juvia introduced her and his children. Igneel is like a replica of Ignia yet young 7 years old and he has pointy ears, Merrill is a 6 year old girl with same hair of Igneel yet she has a long hair and don't have any tattoo like her oldest brother, Sunny has spiky blond yet the ends were blue like Juvia and he is a 4 year old boy and lastly but not the last... Mercia and Ignis, the 3 years old twin blue haired boy and girl yet they all got Ignia's red blood eyes and the two girls got Juvia's long eyelashes plus they have all pointy ears.

"Mommy, the Igneel boy looked tough" Camilla, a 4 years old purple haired girl of Erza Scarlet-Fernandez and Jellal Fernandez.

'Merrill is a cute girl' Silver, 6 year old black haired boy with silver eyes, who Gray Fullbuster's and Neptunia Snow- Fullbuster's son. Gray met Neptunia when she joined the guild as the 5th dragonslayers, the ice dragonslayer. She has long dirty purple hair with silver eyes and she is short like Levy but she has voluptuous body like Lucy's.

'Now this palace is awesome!' Nashi, Natsu's and Lucy's 5 year old daughter which same features of Lucy but she has a spiky long pink hair.

"I can't believe that their house is this big and shiny" Jude, 3 years old second son of Natsu and Lucy yet he has a same features of Natsu except he has a blond spiky hair.

"This are the kids of yours" Mercuphobia, the water god dragon, was there too with his wife human and daughter named Aqua. The whole team Natsu was there to babysitting they five dragon-human children.

"Yes... I want to have some alone time with my wife" Ignia pulled closer his wife to him.

"And Mercuphobia, I think you are great teacher for my two daughters, Merrill and Mercia, they both have water dragon power" He scratched his head and Mercuphobia wanted to laughed at him. Ignia wasn't good a water dragon magic.

"Alright... I will give them some tips" Mercuphobia smiled at the two beautiful girls..

"So are you lack of 'croaking time', are you?" Erza smirked at the Fire God Dragon and the young water mage who is blushing madly and both chuckling weakly.

"It will be expected, You have already five children and your time is limited. Dragons are more aggressive than dragonslayers. You are both need a time for your selves especially your 'croaking time' would be enough for heating desires, they need satisfied" Mercuphobia explained.

"Don't worry, Ignia-nii, we will take care of my nieces and nephews safe and sound" Natsu gave him a grinned.

The couple nodded and having a word from them.

After that, the couple went to their honeymoon for one week as they reached the rented beach just for them. Ignia paid the owner a 7 million jewels to rent the resort just for himself and Juvia only.

Juvia and him sitting on carpet which it's under was a white sand beach as Juvia put her head on his broad shoulder and Ignia was on her beside wrapping his left arm on her small waist at the same time, watching the sunset down.

"It's beautiful, and thank you, Ignia-sama" Juvia smiled.

"My pleasure, my Droplet" Ignia rubbed her soft silky arm.

"It's been while that we have a real alone time" Ignia sighed and Juvia nodded.

"Juvia is very happy to have a family with you, Ignia-sama" Juvia looked at him.

"Me too, I am glad to have you" Ignia smiled.

"So it's seems you're happy now, Ignia, my son"

A familiar voice caught his ears and he turned around to see an 35 year old woman, she had a deep blue hair that reached her back, voluptuous body, wearing a silver dress and she was with a man which perfect replica of Ignia yet he doesn't have a tattoos but he has an 'x' on his right eye and he looked like a 37 years old.

"Mom! Dad!" Ignia jawdropped to saw his mother in her human form and he is sure that the man was Igneel, yet in his human form.

"Did you miss us? My little sun dragon" Mercia, smiled to her son.

"You are really made me proud to be strongest fire dragon in our history" Igneel smirked his first child.

"Ignia-sama... Who are they?" Juvia tugged Ignia's hand.

Ignia introduced Juvia as his wife to his parents.

"You have a nice taste to get a human mate, I am proud of you" Igneel chuckled as Juvia blushed.

"Igneel... don't make our son embarrassed infront of his mate" Mercia nudged Igneel.

"So are you visiting Natsu?" Ignia asked.

"We are already, this early after you left your castle... I saw my grandchildren on you and Natsu. I am happy that both of you are great fathers to your children... of course, I introduced myself to my grandkids and especially Natsu is happy to see me... My son, Ignia... I am sorry for leaving your mother and you... I just need to protect both of you from Acnologia.." Igneel explain why his parents need to separate while not getting married.

"I understand that, Dad, I already forgive you" Ignia hugged Igneel like father and son.

Mercia and Juvia watching the two dragons interaction.

"Juvia take care of my son... he is handy but he is kind" Mercia said.

"Juvia can handle him" Juvia assured her..

"So how many dragon-human children you want?" Igneel asked his son.

"We want to have 20-ouch!" he said nonchalantly and a water slap came from Mercia who has tick mark.

"Ignia! Are you going to make Juvia swollen and can't walk forever"-Mercia

"The title of your God Dragon is perfect and suit you-Youch!"

"Igneel!"

"Mom, you are overreacting-Youch!"

Juvia giggled on Mercia pinched their ears as being perverted.

"Don't take it seriously honey what my pervert son saying" Mercia hold off them while they touching both of their ears.

"Well... Juvia wants... have a 30 children" Juvia said with a shy tone making Mercia and Igneel jawdropped while Ignia smirking of planning to do on Juvia (Erotic ways).

"Eeeeeeeeh!"

"See I told you" Ignia wrapped his arms around Juvia's small waist.

"Are you sure Juvia? That's too many to handle" Mercia thought his son is not the only perverted, even his mate was one too.

"Juvia can, she is a dragon's mate. Ignia-sama showed her the heavens many times and it became Juvia's addiction" Juvia blushed making her dragon mate purred in delight.

"I am really proud" Igneel smirked. They all laughed as they heard a tick tock sounds.

"It's times up... we are going to meet... very very soon" Mercia hugged Ignia.

"Well... Goodbye for now, son, please take care of Natsu... he is really handy and little bit idiot" Igneel said to his son.

"Fine" he giving him a fist pump.

"See you... be happy to your life" Igneel gave him a gentle fist pump.

The Former Water Queen Dragon and the Fire King Dragon went into their original forms and their body shone into light form. The light forms flew up in the sky as they disperses in the air.

Ignia hugged her on the waist and he purred in happiness.

"Juvia... I am relieved now..." Ignia nuzzled on her neck where the wedding mark was.

"Juvia is happy, if Ignia-sama is happy too" Juvia ruffles his defying gravity hair. She moaned when Ignia sucking her wedding mark.

"Are you ready, My Droplet? We have 25 to go, 25 to make" he whispered huskily making Juvia shivered in pleasure.

"Sure" she giggled. She thought having a lot of children, it's fine with her. Maybe having a 40 or 30 children is okey with her.

The Fire God Dragon king and his mate made all the way on their pleasure world.

In the near future, expected a 30 dragon-human children of the Fire God Dragon and the water mage.

**The End**


End file.
